Mickey's Toontown (Disneyland)
Mickey's Toontown is one of the eight themed lands of Disneyland located in the northernmost section of the park. It was inspired by and developed after the wild success of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Its Magic Kingdom counterpart was Mickey's Toontown Fair, which closed in 2011 to make way for that park's Fantasyland expansion. An identical copy of the land can be found at Tokyo Disneyland. History Mickey's Toontown opened in Disneyland on January 24, 1993.Mickey's Toontown - Disneyland Park California. Wdwinfo.com. Retrieved on September 6, 2013. The area is inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and resembles a set from a Max Fleischer cartoon. The buildings are stylized and colorful. There are several attractions involving classic cartoon characters, such as the houses of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and a small children's coaster. Compared to other Disneyland areas however, there are few large or technically complex rides or shows, and the houses themselves appeal primarily as play areas for small children. The fictional backstory given for Mickey's Toontown is that it was a hidden Toon suburb that Mickey Mouse had moved to in 1930 to keep in touch with his humble Midwestern roots, with his friends following soon after. When Walt Disney was looking for a location to build Disneyland, Mickey pointed him towards a large orange grove nearby for him to build his park. After the park opened, Mickey and his friends would travel between their Toontown homes and Disneyland to meet the countless guests that visited the park, before eventually deciding to open their hometown to the public, digging a tunnel through the berm. An early entry event called Toontown Morning Madness was held here for guests booking travel with the American Automobile Association (AAA) or book a vacation package with the Walt Disney Travel Company. However, Morning Madness has been discontinued as of 2013 as Extra Magic Hour and Magic Morning are now offered.Early Admission Options | Disneyland Resort. Disneyland.disney.go.com. Retrieved on September 6, 2013. Mickey's Toontown served as the basis for Disneyville, Mickey and friends' hometown as depicted in Mickey Mouse Works and other Mickey & Friends media released around the time of the show's run. Attractions and entertainment * Chip and Dale's Treehouse * Disneyland Railroad * Donald's Boat * Gadget's Go Coaster *Gazebo *Goofy's Gas * Goofy's Playhouse * Mickey's House and Meet Mickey *Mickey Mouse Fountain * Minnie's House * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Roger Rabbit Fountain *Toontown Sign Upcoming attractions *Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway (2022) Former attractions and entertainment * Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Pit (1993-1998) * Goofy's Bounce House (1993-2006) (re-themed to Goofy's Playhouse) * Jolly Trolley (1993-1999) Restaurants and refreshments * Daisy's Diner * Pluto's Dog House * Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt Shops * Toontown Five and Dime * Gag Factory Trivia * There was originally going to be a "Piano Movers" truck in which the gag is that a piano crashed on the truck. It was eventually scrapped. Also planned was a Red Car Trolley line running up the street, dropping guest off at a recreation of Maroon Studio. * The Wiggles visited Mickey's Toontown in Australia's TV special The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park. * Jenna von Oÿ, the voice of Stacey, hosted the 1995 documentary, The Making of A Goofy Movie in Mickey's Toontown. *Mickey's Toontown served as the inspiration for both OsTown in the Epic Mickey series and Disney Town in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. References Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Disneyland Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Toontown